


According to the Kinsey Report

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: It is too damn hot.





	According to the Kinsey Report

**Author's Note:**

> For the weekend challenge “too hot to cook? Don’t!”

It is hot. 

No, scratch that, Nick thinks. Boiling water is hot. A furnace is hot. The fires of hell are hot. Ellie walking out of their bedroom clad only in her bra and panties is hot. 

Put all those things together and any other hot things besides and you still would not approach just how hot it is in DC at the moment. To wit, too damn hot. 

Nick is a Florida boy, born and raised. He likes being warm. He likes heat. He was built to handle heat. 

Even he thinks this is ridiculous. 

From his position lying on the couch, blessedly close to the air conditioner, he looks up at Ellie. She's standing in the middle of the room looking like she's not sure whether she wants to join him on the couch or head to the kitchen. "You ok there?" he asks her after a few seconds of no movement. 

She turns her head slowly to face him - it's impossible to do anything quickly in heat like this. "It's almost dinner time and it's too hot to cook," she tells him and he grins because that, at least, he has an answer for. 

"So don't." She grins back at that and he pats the couch. "Get over here." 

She actually wrinkles her nose and that's not exactly the sight that a man wants to see when he invites his girlfriend to lie down beside him. "You're like a furnace," she objects and he shrugs with one arm, gestures down his body with the other. He'd stripped down to shorts the second he'd got home, the jeans and t-shirt he'd worn to work thrown into the laundry basket. 

"I'm hot stuff, baby," he teases. "It's why you love me." When she rolls her eyes, he figures she might be rethinking that. "Seriously though. I'm right beside the AC. I'll even move to let you near it." 

Her smile turns softer. "My hero." She still doesn't move towards him. "I think I'll just get some water," she decides. "I'm not even hungry." 

He blinks as she moves towards the kitchen, surprise breaking through the heat haze. Ellie Bishop not hungry? "Wow," he says. "Guess there really is a first time for everything." Then again, she's just been standing in front of him in only her underwear and he hadn't even thought of reaching out and pulling her close to him, so yeah. Definitely a first time for everything. 

He hears her pull open the refrigerator door and seconds later, he's on his feet, all thoughts of heat forgotten when he hears her moan loudly. "Are you ok? What happened?" he demands and he's halfway across the room before it registers with him that the moan he heard? That is not what Ellie sounds like when she's in pain. 

She's standing in front of the refrigerator, one hand on the open door, the other braced on the frame on the opposite side. Her eyes are closed, her lips slightly parted, and Nick's seen that expression before. Nick's caused that expression before and seeing it now, his "first time for everything" of moments earlier takes a very long walk off a very short pier. "Oh my god." Even Ellie's voice is the one she reserves for their most private moments. "This feels amazing." 

He stands behind her, rests his hands on her hips, feels the cold air from the fridge surrounding them. Resting his chin on her shoulder for a second, he turns his head to press a kiss to the side of her neck. She shivers in his arms and one of his hands moves higher, sliding from her navel up her stomach, coming to rest on her chest. His thumb strokes her nipple thorough the thin material of her bra and she shivers again. 

It might even be because of the refrigerator. 

Her head falls back against his shoulder, a breathy little moan escaping her. A thought strikes him and he tears his gaze from her - a difficult thing to do, to be honest - and looks towards the freezer compartment. "We have ice cubes, right?" 

Her head rolls around towards him and she squints in obvious confusion. "I think so... why?" 

Nick grins and this time, amusement is very far away. "I think..." He trails a finger down her side, across the edge of her underwear, pictures following that path with an ice cube in hand. Ellie's a freaking genius, not to mention she knows him too well so she must figure out where he's going with this because she actually whimpers. "I have an idea..."


End file.
